Set-top boxes or other client devices that operate to receive satellite or cable programming may provide customized output to users. For example, a set-top box may provide targeted advertisement or a programming guide that includes a list of favorite channels. A favorite channel listing may be explicitly entered by a user on some set-top boxes. Other set-top boxes may be programmed to automatically identify commonly viewed channels and to list these channels as favorites. In such environments, a problem arises where the set-top box is used by multiple individuals, as is common in many households. Specifically, a set-top box may list a channel as a favorite that is frequently watched by some but not all of the users of the set-top box. For those users of the set-top box that do not frequently view that particular channel, a favorites list that includes the channel may appear to be inaccurate. Accordingly, it would be desirable for a set-top box or other receiver to be able to identify which of a number of different possible users is currently using the receiver. In this way, the set-top box or receiver may provide customized output that accurately reflects the true likes and needs of individual users.